


The Transformation

by Allenxedward



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Parental Komui/allen, Vampire!Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 13,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenxedward/pseuds/Allenxedward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a mission Allen is accidently bitten by a vampire. Now he has to adjust to how vampires live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and written years ago

Allen shined the light of the flashlight into the darkened corridor, as he scanned the room. "Nothing!" Allen stated to Kanda who continued the search of the abandoned Cathedral.

Over the past few months, many of the local villagers had disappeared. Komui suspected Akuma and dispatched a group of exorcists as soon as he could to the location of the disappearances. So far, Kanda, Lenalee, and Allen had found nothing; no evidence, no Akuma, and no bodies. They searched the whole place; the only place left was the catacombs.

"I'm beginning to think that we aren't going to find anything." Allen sighed as he walked down the dark and mucky halls of the catacombs with Kanda.

"Tch!" Kanda responded, agreeing with Allen, in his own way.

After walking through a great length of the catacombs, Allen was becoming fidgety at every shadow and cold breeze. "Let's turn around and go back. Besides, I'm getting concerned for Lenalee. We shouldn't have let her go on her own."

"She'll be fine." Kanda grumbled, unconcerned.

"I don't kn…oomph!"

Kanda turned to find the white-haired teen on the floor. "Stay on your feet Moyashi."

"I tripped on something." Allen defended.

"Like what?" Kanda asked shining his flashlight into Allen's eyes.

Allen squinted and swatted at the light. He grabbed his flashlight, which he dropped beside him when he tripped, and shined it at his feet to see what tripped him up. Allen and Kanda's eyes widened in terror as they realized it was a human hand.

####

Allen and Kanda found that the hand was sticking out from a trap door in the stone wall, which was incorrectly closed. The two forced the door open and behind it was a room filled with bodies, stacked on top of each other. Allen and Kanda pulled out a few bodies to examine them. Each one was hard, cold, and extremely pale, some where even half decayed with maggots and worms crawling underneath the skin of certain corpses.

"I'm going to be sick." Allen dry heaved to the side as Kanda bent down to examine the corpses.

"Did you find something?" Allen asked as Kanda jumped from body to body, looking at their necks.

"I have." He nodded solemnly.

"What is it?"

"Look at their necks."

Allen examined each of the victims' necks and on each one were two puncture wounds.

"They are well preserved for being months dead." Kanda added.

"What are you saying?"

"All their blood was drained out of them." Kanda stated bluntly.

"You're right." Allen agreed as he himself examined the bodies. "This is defianetly not an Akuma's doing. Wait… Where's Lenalee?"

####

Allen and Kanda raced down the corridors of the catacombs, up multiple flights of stairs, and into the hall of the church; where they watched Lenalee attempt to fight off a cloaked figure that attacked her. It didn't take long for the stranger to overpower the small, dainty Lenalee. She shrieked for help as the figure slammed her body into the stone wall.

"Let her go!" Allen demanded jumping over the pews, crown clown activated.

Kanda followed after him, Mugen unsheathed.

Allen attacked the figure with his hand, but the figure dodged; dropping Lenalee. Allen attacked again, which the figure simply ducked and retaliated with tackling Allen to the floor. All the air fled Allen's lungs as he came into contact with the stone floor. Allen gasped for air as he fought against the person on top of him. The stranger pinned Allen's arms and legs down, the figure smiled showing extremely sharp, pronounced canines. The cloaked stranger bent down to Allen's neck, teeth showing. Allen felt the sharp pain, as the fangs pierced the skin and sent a sensation of electricity through the teen's body.

Whack!

The figure was thrown off when Kanda hit him with his sword, causing the attacker to hit the wall and fall to the floor on his face. "You're lucky I just hit you with the blunt side of my sword, if it was the other side. I would've sliced you in two." Kanda smiled smugly.

"!" Allen screamed and whithered in pain. Clutching his neck, blood flowing from the wounds and oozing out from between his fingers.

"Allen!" Kanda ran to the teen's side and knelt down. Lenalee joined him, clutching her side.

Kanda ripped off the sleeve of his uniform, he handed the strip of cloth to Lenalee. "Wrap his neck and make sure to apply pressure. We need to stop this infernal bleeding."

Lenalee nodded as she wrapped and tied the black strip of cloth to Allen's neck.

Kanda stood up, glaring at the attacker. He stalked over to the stranger and grabbed him by his cloak, pulling him up to his feet.

The stranger's hood fell off showing his face. The man had long black hair and his face was covered in dried, flaky blood. He was still dazed from hitting the wall.

Kanda unsheathed Mugen and held him up against the wall. "This will make sure that you go nowhere." He stabbed the man through his shoulder, pinning him against the wall with Mugen. The man screamed in pain. Kanda smiled with satisfaction as he walked to Allen and Lenalee.

"Go get Toma." Kanda commanded Lenalee as he took over the care of Allen.

"Yes." She nodded and ran off to find the finder.

Kanda noticed that Allen's skin was extremely pale, as he held the bandage to Allen's neck and watched him bleed.


	2. Chapter 2

Allen's POV

I feel so sick. My stomach felt as if it was tying itself in knots. My neck was throbbing in pain; it hurt so badly! I barely opened my eyes. Morning light from the window greeted my eyes, causing a searing pain to develop in my eyes.

"Allen?" A soft voice asked from my side. "Are you awake?"

I attempt to reopen my eyes again, but the light overtakes me and leaves me temporarily blinded. I resolved to keep my eyes closed and just talk to the stranger. "Lenalee?" I guessed, taking a shot at who the stranger was.

"Yes, are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, but it's very bright in here. It hurts to open my eyes."

"I can close the curtains, if you want." Lenalee offered.

"Yes, please."

I heard a faint grunt as Lenalee stood up and walked over to the windows. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a few broken ribs."

I heard the swish of the curtains close; I slowly let my eyes creep open. They felt good in the darkness. "Thank you Lenalee." I smiled at the girl, who was walking back to her bed clutching her side.

"No problem." She said crawling back into her bed.

My neck pulsed and throbbed with pain as I continued to lay still in the darkness. I clutched the side of my neck. New white bandages covered the wound from the attack; I yawned and nestled back down on my pillow searching for sleep.

Kanda's POV

After Lenalee found Toma to provide emergency first aid on Allen, I took care of the serial killer. I tied him up nice and tight to transport to the Order. When we arrived at the Order, they transported Allen and Lenalee to the medical ward and I escorted the murderer to the Order's holding cells. Lavi accompanied me and helped me chain him up and lock the cell, waiting for Komui to finish diagnosing Allen's wounds to start the interrogation.

Komui walked down the stairs and into the holding room.

"How's Allen?" Lavi asked.

"Fine," Komui said sipping his coffee. "He lost a lot of blood, because he was bitten in a major artery, but Kanda's quick thinking in emergency care most likely saved the boy's life. If you didn't, he probably would've bled to death. Now, what do we have here?" Komui asked the stranger sitting down at the interrogation desk. "Let's start with your name."

…

"Take as long as you like. We have all the time in the world."

The man smiled showing his pointed teeth. "My name is John Baker and I'm a vampire."

"Quit screwing with us, that's impossible." I yelled slamming the table with my fist.

"Then how do you explain my victims?"

I fell silent, glaring at John with fire in my eyes. I want to kill him so badly!

"Why did you kill those people?" Komui asked.

"Because I was thirsty."

"We have a loon on our hands." Lavi whispered to no one in particular.

John laughed like a madman, refusing to stop even when I threatened him. "They all think I'm loony! But they'll see, no! You'll see that I'm not." He continued to laugh after his rant.

"What the h*** are you going on about?"

John giggled like a school girl. "Why don't you ask your friend?" He laughed.

What friend? Lavi? He does always know something about everything. But even Lavi looked just as surprised by the statement as I was. "What are you talking about?" I grabbed John by the collar of his shirt, showing him I was dead serious

"I was talking about your new vampire friend, you know; The one with white hair and my vampire venom running through his veins."


	3. Chapter 3

Kanda's POV

"I was talking about your new vampire friend, you know; the one with white hair and my vampire venom coursing through his veins." John started to laugh again.

My angered welled up inside me. The longer he continued to laugh the more I wanted to hurt him. I finally snapped.

Bam!

I knocked him out cold.

"Kanda," Komui whined and asked me why I was so short tempered. I just shrugged, not caring in the least. That b****** deserved it and more. I should've killed him when I had the chance.

Komui stood up and stretched. "I need to check up on Allen. This new information frightens me." Komui said sipping his coffee. "Lavi can you lock him up?"

"Yes Sir." Lavi playfully saluted and unstrapped the man from his chair and dragged him down the hall to his holding cell.

"Come with me Kanda." Komui commanded softly, making it sound like a choice.

I walked with Komui from the holding cells to the hospital ward.

"Komui!" Johnny ran up to us in the hall, wheezing.

"What's wrong?" Komui urged.

"It's Allen! Something's happened."

####

I sprinted as fast as I could to the medical wing, leaving Komui and Johnny far behind me. I burst into the room to find a group of scientists flocked around Allen's bed, Lenalee had been moved to a different room, as the scientists examined Allen. I pushed through the crowd, knocking down scientists in my efforts to get to Allen's side.

Allen's hands were covering his eyes and he was moaning.

"Moyashi!" I called.

"Kanda?" Allen whispered.

"Yes." I leaned down. "What's wrong?"

"It's so bright. The lights are hurting my eyes."

I grunted and pushed my way back through the crowd to the doorway, where I entered. I flipped the lights off, which startled the scientists.

Komui came in, followed by Johnny. "What's the meaning of this?" He demanded, seeing the scientists in the room. "Everyone… Out!" Komui dramatically pointed to the doorway. "Except me, Kanda, Reever, and Johnny." He smiled as the scientists walked out of the room, grumbling.

The three scientists and I walked up to Allen's bedside; I sat down in a chair as I watched the scientists bicker on what to do.

"Allen?" Komui shook the exorcist's right shoulder. "I know that the light irritates your eyes, but could I light a candle, so I can check your wounds."

"Yes." Allen agreed.

Johnny dug around and pulled out a vanilla scented candle from the storage closet in the room. He brought it over to Allen's nightstand, which Reever lit with his lighter.

"Does the light cause any irritation?" Komui asked Allen.

"No." Allen replied, laying still as he talked to Komui in the dark.

"Good." Komui cooed. "Any pain anywhere?"

"My neck has been throbbing a bit."

"Okay. I'm going to unwrap your neck to see how your wounds are healing." Komui informed as he started to peel off the bandages.

I stood up to look at the wound. There were two puncture marks. "Those were exactly like the marks found on the bodies." I stated to Komui.

Komui nodded as he examined the two marks. Komui smiled at a worried-looking Allen. "They are healing quite nicely. They should be scabbed over by tonight." Komui said merrily.

"That's good." Allen smiled.

Komui bandaged the Moyashi's neck.

"Komui?"

"Yes?"

"I'm thirsty."


	4. Chapter 4

Kanda's POV

"I'm thirsty."

The statement that we were all fearing to hear.

Komui pulled Reever, Johnny, and me away from Allen. "Experiment time," Komui mischievously smiled. "Johnny go get Allen a big glass of water, okay?"

"Yes sir!" Johnny ran off.

"Kanda, I want you to go to Jerry and have him drain some type of blood, like hamburger meat into a cup. Make sure it's warm, body temperature preferably."

I grunted and ran down to the dining hall.

"What can I do for you, Bade?" Jerry asked as I approached him.

####

Jerry was dumbfounded by the request, but when I told him that it was for Komui to use for an experiment, he was fine with it.

I carried the glass of crimson liquid back to the medical ward, avoiding all crowded halls to avoid letting them see what I was carrying. I walked into the darkened room.

Komui greeted me at the door. "Do you have it?" He asked taking the glass from my hands, examining the liquid inside.

I didn't answer that dumb question, he already knew the answer.

Komui walked over to Allen. "Allen, for testing purposes we need to see your reaction to two substances. We need you," Komui explained," To taste test the two liquids that we give you. After you drink each one tell us whether you liked or disliked the drink and tell us if it quenches your thirst."

Allen raised his eyebrow into a very confused/suspicious expression. "Okay?" Allen shrugged, accepting Komui's weird behavior.

"There is one condition… You have to drink each one with your eyes closed."

Allen gave Komui another weird look.

"And if one has something wrong with it like the taste, temperature, anything please feel free to spit it out."

"I just wanted a glass of water." Allen said closing his eyes.

Komui motioned for Johnny to present his cup to Allen.

Allen accepted the glass and sucked half of it down, he paused.

"What's wrong?"

"It's doing absolutely nothing to quench my thirst."

"Okay. Keep your eyes closed, but I'm going to take this." Komui slipped the glass of water out of Allen's fingers. "And try this." He placed the cup of blood in Allen's hands.

"Why's it warm?" Allen asked feeling the cup's warmth in his hands.

"It doesn't really matter." Komui assured.

Allen brought the cup to his lips.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Johnny whispered, moaning as he ran to the bathroom.

We watched as Allen drained a whole glass of cow blood.

Even in the darkened room, I could see a greenish-tint appear on Reever's face.

"You can open your eyes, now." Komui said taking the glass away from Allen. "How was it?" Komui asked as Allen licked his lips.

"It was good, sweet yet it was tangy. It felt good almost comforting as I swallowed it. Was it medicine or something?" Allen asked.

Reever and me looked at Komui, waiting to see his next response.

"Can you two take Johnny and step outside for a moment." Komui commanded gently in a sad tone.

We dragged Johnny out of the bathroom and into the hall.

As I closed the door, I watched as Komui pulled up a chair to sit down for a long explanation.


	5. Chapter 5

Allen's POV

"I'm a what?" I asked Komui after he had just explained the events of the past few days.

"Vampire."

The word was so strange to me, so foreign. "That's impossible!" I stated, feeling my body start to shake. I wanted to cry. When was the last time crying helped anything? My thoughts sneered at my own weakness.

"Are you okay Allen?" Komui placed a firm hand on my quaking shoulder.

I nod, afraid that if I even attempt to speak all would come out is scared tears.

"Listen." Komui attempted to comfort me. "I know you're scared because this is new to you, but everyone else is also scared too. It's our job as the science department to aid the Exorcists. I promise as the head of the science division, we will help you and find a way around this or maybe even cure it." Komui grasped my hand. "You'll be fine." He assured me stroking my hand in a fatherly comforting way. Komui looked at the wooden clock on the nightstand next to my bed. "Goodness, that time already?" Komui dramatically yawned and stretched his hands over his head. "We need to get some sleep."

"Yeah." I replied dazed, no longer hearing his words.

"Listen to me," Komui grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. "It's alright to be frightened and scared, that's natural. But you can't let it worry you. What's done is done and everything will be alright. "Komui gently pushed me back down into the pillows. "Now get some sleep."

I blinked back useless tears, knowing that Komui was correct with everything. I nestled back under the sheets as Komui took the candle from the nightstand and started to walk out.

"Komui?"

He paused mid-step. "Yes Allen?"

"Thank you."

Komui gave me a comforting smile and exited the room, taking the candle's light with him.

Cut it didn't sway me, as I lay in the darkness able to see the whole room just fine.


	6. Chapter 6

Allen's POV

I woke with my head pounding from a massive headache and my throat extremely parched with thirst. I sat up and looked at the clock on the nightstand.

3:00 am.

I laid back down and tried to sleep again, but as I laid there sleep never came. The headache intensified, and my thirst wasn't helping it. I rolled out of bed and let my feet slowly touch the cold, stone floor. My bare feet padded against the floor as I walked over to a chair which Johnny had place a change of clothes for me. I swiftly strip myself of the pajamas and dressed in black pants, a white long sleeve, and my black vest thing with my red bow tie string. I slipped on my boots and snuck over to the door, opening it quietly to not wake any of the other order members. I snuck down the dark halls, the torches on the walls were the only light sources that lit the corridors. I made my way down several flights of stairs to the science division's quarters. I entered, finding everyone either asleep or had gone to their rooms for the night. I knocked on Komui's office door.

…

I knocked again.

…

I turned the door knob and light flooded out to great my eyes. I cringed away from the light, closing my eyes with my headache intensifying ever faster. I placed a hand over my eyes and reached into the room, feeling for the light switch with my other hand. I managed to find and flip the switch off, sending the room into darkness. I blinked away the blindness from the light. I walked into the office trying to not, but unsuccessfully, stepping on papers.

Komui was sitting at his desk using two books as pillows.

"Komui." I said shaking his shoulder. "Komui." All my attempts to wake him failed. I cleared my throat and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Komui. Lenalee is getting married today."

The man pulled out a drill from under his desk, fully awake and alert. He looked around, searching for the jerk that was going to marry his sweet Lenalee.

"Komui?"

Komui looked around in the darkness, not being able to see anything.

"Komui, it's me Allen."

"Is something wrong?" Komui sat down his drill and felt for his desk.

"My head hurts." I watched Komui nod and feel his desk for a light source. I see a candle on the edge of his desk with a bow of matches, I strike a match and light the candle.

"Thank you." He walked over to me and felt my forehead. "You feel a little cold and moist, as if your heat sweating. Anything else wrong?"

"I'm thirsty again."

Komui gave me a sleepy smile, "sit down and I'll be back." He pushed me down into his chair, leaving the room.

####

Komui came back with two mugs. He handed me a cup of warm liquid.

I looked at the cup, my throat yearned for the crimson liquid, but my conscience wouldn't let me.

"It won't help you if you just stare at it." Komui mentioned, noticing I wasn't drinking the blood.

I sighed and put the cup to my mouth drinking the first mouthful of the sweet liquid. My headache transitioned from my skull to my teeth. My teeth pounded and throbbed, eventually the pain disappeared. My tongue hesitantly traced over my teeth feeling two abnormalities.

"Allen?" Komui had noticed my pausing while drinking blood. "Are you okay?"

"My headaches gone," I admitted.

"That's good."

"But I think I have something wrong with my teeth." I mumble, my tongue tripping over the sharp canines as I spoke, slurring my words.

Komui asked me to open my mouth, so he could examine what was wrong. He said nothing to me as he examined my mouth. "They are fangs, quite sharp." He finally admitted.

I closed my mouth and let my tongue feel my newly developed fangs. "Do you think that they'll go away?" I asked, my tongue still getting mixed up over the teeth.

"I don't know." Komui sipped from his coffee mug. "It's one of those things that we will have to find out over time."

I nod sadly. Now I even look like a monster.

I quickly suck down the rest of the blood and leave Komui's office to go back to bed, just wanting to go back to sleep to wake up in the morning and find out that it had all been a dream. But I knew this wasn't a dream or an illusion, if anything it was a nightmare.


	7. Chapter 7

Allen's POV

I yawned and stretched as I woke up in my hospital bed. Again, I was shrouded in the complete darkness of the room.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Come in."

Komui, Reever, and Johnny quickly walked in and closed the door behind them, as I shielded my eyes from the incoming light.

"Good morning Allen!" Komui cheered.

"Morning," I mumbled rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"We have something for you!" Komui sang.

"What?"

The three walked up to me and gave me a container; in it were two clear circles.

"We stayed up all night making these." Johnny beamed.

"That's great! What are they?"

"They are called contacts, but we've modified these to fit your… umm… special condition. Now they filter sunlight and act like sunglasses, but don't alter color." Reever informed.

"That's cool. Thank you so much." I admired my new contacts.

"Try them on." Johnny urged.

"Umm… okay." I was nervous as I put the contacts to my eyes. I let the contacts fit to my eye. I blinked and instantly noticed the difference. Instead of being able to see perfectly well and make out objects, I was in utter darkness and was barely able to make out shapes.

"How are they?" Komui asked.

"Fine." I answered finding Komui in the dark.

"That's good."

I pulled back the sheets and stepped out of bed.

The three scientists excused themselves and exited the room.

I quickly changed clothes and walked downstairs to the bathrooms where I washed my face and brushed my teeth. It felt weird brushing my new fangs. I was hoping that the fangs would go away, but I had a feeling that they were with me to stay. Just in the past six months that I've had them, I've managed to completely maul my lip. I examined my lip in the mirror, it wasn't bleeding anymore but it was red with irritation of the fangs rubbing it.

I walked down to the dining room and when I entered everyone stared at me. "Nice day, huh?" I smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

Everyone just looked back down at their plates and continued to eat, but I could still feel the awkwardness of others staring at me.

"Hello Baby! What can I fix up for ya?" Jerry asked in his usual chipper mood as I approached his counter.

Komui had told me that he had informed Jerry about my condition and that he understood.

"Umm… I need umm… the usual?"

"Got it! Anything else Sugababy?"

I smiled. "Three orders of pancakes, two dozen donuts, three orders of ham and eggs, and two dozen muffins; all in large portions please."

"Sure thing! It's always so much fun cookin' for you." Jerry smiled and set about fixing up breakfast.

A few minutes later, Jerry exclaimed, "Order up!"

"Thank you Jerry." I said taking my tray with food staked upon it. I walked down the aisles, looking for a place to sit. But as I went to sit the spot was either 'taken' or they bluntly told me to leave.

The only place left was Kanda's table.

I gathered up my nerve and sat opposite him at the table. We said nothing as I began to devour my breakfast, he didn't even acknowledge me. "Morning Kanda," I gave him a small smile, not letting my fangs show.

He grumbled a few senseless words and continued to eat his soba in silence.

I tried to make small talk with him but he either stayed silent or mumbled under his breath, so eventually I just withdrew from the conversation all together and just concentrated on eating breakfast, in bitter silence.

Kanda's POV

Allen sat down across from me. "Morning Kanda." He smiled.

It was as if nothing had happened. Didn't he blame me for what happened? His, becoming a vampire? I was supposed to be his back-up; but when he was bitten, all I did was watch. But I could've stopped the whole ordeal. Allen wouldn't be a vampire now, if I had just intervened. It's my fault for all his suffering! So why is he so casually smiling at me? I don't deserve his kindness!

I wanted to hurry up and finish eating to get away from Allen, but all I felt was guilt. Instead of speeding up my eating, I slowed it down a bit. Not wishing to leave Allen alone.

I stayed with Allen until he swallowed his last bite of breakfast, it always fascinated me by how much the Moyashi could eat and still be a Moyashi. I then returned my plate to the kitchen crew, who were in charge of washing the dishes. Afterward I walked to the training hall, making sure to walk rather slowly so the white-haired teen could see where I was going and follow if he wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

Kanda's POV

Allen hasn't been looking too good over the past few days. He's been very pale and he would easily tire out.

After passing out in a hallway, Komui had made the decision to confine Allen to his room to prevent him from sustaining any harm to himself.

Komui and the other scientists were baffled as to what's wrong with Allen. They made sure Allen had plenty of blood, but something was wrong. It was as if his body was rejecting the blood. As soon as he drank the blood, he vomited it.

Allen was growing pale, tired, weak, and frail. It took him all his power, just to get out of bed.

We tried to question John, but he stayed silent. It was like he was experiencing the same problem as Allen. He was paler than normal and was rather weak. When we questioned him, he refused to answer. Eventually, we gave up trying to talk to him.

The science department didn't know what was going on, but I did.

####

I walked down the dark halls to Allen's room and quietly knocked on the door. I heard the slight moan as Allen woke up, got out of bed, and trudged over to the door.

The door knob turned and the white-haired teen was at the door.

"Kanda?" Allen looked at me confused.

"Yeah?" I mumbled and pushed by Allen and sat on his bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked weakly.

Even in the dark, I can see the dark bags under his eyes and his legs shake weakly.

"I just want to get this over with." I said and folded my arms across my chest.

"What?" Allen asked confused.

"I thought you had vampire instincts."

Allen was slightly taken aback by my comment.

"You're dying." I replied bluntly as I unbuttoned my exorcist coat.

"I'm not, I'm just sick." Allen defended.

"Don't give me that!" I glared at Allen. "Just come here." I ordered.

Allen obeyed and sat on the bed beside me. "Why are you taking your clothes off?" Allen asked as I removed my tank top that was underneath my coat, exposing my bare chest.

"I don't want blood on my clothes." I flipped my long black hair out of the way, exposing my neck to the vampire.

"What are…?"

"I'm not doing this because I want to; I'm doing this because I have to. I can't stand to sit around and watch to die!"

Allen's gray eyes widened with realization.

"Kanda?"

"What?"

"Do you have feelings for me?"

My cheeks flushed red for a second, but I waved it off. "Let's just get this over with." I grumbled.

Allen's POV

My heart almost skipped a beat when Kanda's face flushed red. He does love me! "Kanda?"

"What now?" He griped.

"I feel the same way."

Again, I watched as his face flushed red with embarrassment.

I smiled seeing his face and state of shock to my comment.

"Let's just start this."

"Are you sure you won't be mad at me?" I asked.

Kanda smirked and leaned over to me. He kissed me on my cheek. "Does that answer your question?"

I kissed him back, this time on his lips. "Does that answer yours?"

"It does." Kanda smirked as I scooted closer to his side.

My stomach grumbled and Kanda smiled.

"I almost forgot what I came here for." He stated pushing back his hair, revealing his neck once again.

My stomach growled hungrily.

Kanda pulled me into a hug, my face buried in his shoulder. "Please. I can't stand to see you like this." He held me in the hug, unable to free myself.

I pushed back his long, silky black hair to expose his naturally pale neck. I could see the blue veins under his skin pulse rythmatically with his heart beat. They looked so delicious and tasty. I licked the samurai's skin, making him shudder. I continued to lick the skin of his neck, moistening it and making it softer for when the time came for me to bite.

Kanda ran his fingers through my white hair, playing with it as I licked his neck.

Kanda gasped when my fangs pierced the softened skin of his neck.

Blood immediately flowed from the two puncture wounds and I lapped at it greedily. It was so sweet! Yet it had such a sharp spice taste. I loved it! Every time I gulped down a mouthful, I needed more.

"Allen." Kanda gasped and pushed me away from his neck. He was gasping hard and he was having difficulty catching his breath.

"Kanda? Are you okay?" I felt so guilty. I did this! I could've killed him just now. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"It's alright." Kanda coughed. "You were just consuming more than my regenerative abilities could match. Just give me a second and we can go again."

Kanda's POV

The bite stung; not as bad as I thought it would, but it still hurt. I felt my blood leave me as Allen drank. It made me drowsy, my regenerative abilities kicked in and I was replacing the blood I was losing almost at the same rate, I ran my fingers through the kid's white hair, it was so soft and beautiful. Black spots began to dot my vision; my head felt to light, I was becoming dizzy. It was becoming hard to breathe. "Allen." I gasped and tried to push Allen away from my neck, he was drinking more than my body could give.

He stopped and looked at me, eyes wide as if frightened. "Kanda? Are you okay?" I could see tears collect in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"It's alright." I cut it and tried to catch my breath. "My regenerative abilities just have to catch up. Just give me a second and we can go again."

"I'm good." Allen replied scared.

"You're lying. I know that you're still hungry, so take it." I offered my neck hoping that he would start to drink again before the wound closed.

"Are you sure?"

I could tell that Allen wanted more by his hesitated movements.

"Just do it." I snarled at him.

Allen smiled and put his mouth to the fang marks and drank.

I wrapped my arms around Allen and continued to play with his hair.

"Kanda?"

"Yes?" I looked at the boy; his lips were stained with the red blood.

He licked his lips, cleaning up the blood. "I… Uh… You… Umm…"

"What is it?"

Tears collected in his eyes. "I didn't just turn you, did I?"

I laughed a bit. "Allen it's fine."

"How do you know?"

"I did a private investigation of John, on my own. He admitted how vampires can live on animal blood, but they do need human blood to function. He also told me how vampires are made."

"Well?" Allen urged.

"Vampires have venom in their fangs that they inject into their 'prey'. But this venom can be sucked out if a vampire continues and drinks. That venom is what turns humans to vampires, that's what happened to you. John bit you and I didn't let him drink from you, that's what would've prevented this." I hung my head down, knowing Allen's problem was all my fault.

I felt two cold hands wrap around my bare chest and pushed me onto the bed.

"Don't blame yourself; because I don't blame you." Allen kissed me.

I smirked. "Are you feeling better?" I noticed he had color in his cheeks and the bags under his eyes weren't noticeable.

"Yes, but I'm a little energetic." Allen smiled slyly exposing his fangs.

I kissed Allen. "Let's expend some of that energy." I smirked starting to unbutton his shirt.


	9. Chapter 9

Kanda's POV

I blinked the sleepiness form my eyes.

I was in Allen's room with the Moyashi wrapped around my torso.

The white-haired teen was so cute while he slept. His white hair was splayed across his face, you couldn't see his eyes but you could see his sleeping smile.

Realizing I was trapped with Allen's arms around me. I placed a tender kiss on his forehead and stroke his hair.

Allen moaned a little as he shifted, waking up.

"Morning." I smiled ruffling his white hair.

"Mmmmm…" Allen shifted and gazed up at me. "Morning." He pushed off my chest and tried to rub the sleep from his weary eyes. Allen closed his eyes quickly and moaned.

"What's wrong?"

"I need my contacts." He answered as his hands fumbled for the container on the nightstand.

I watched as he tried desperately to find his contacts with his eyes closed. I began to feel bad, watching him suffer. I reached past him and grabbed the white container. "Here." I offered.

He accepted the container and started putting them in.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I pulled him into a hug.

"I'm fine." Allen ran his fingers through my long black hair. Allen leaned closer to my ear, his hot breath so warm on my skin. "We probably need to get up." Allen teasingly whispered.

For a second, I thought he was going to flirt. I yawned and stretched.

Me and Allen stepped out of bed and threw our uniforms on.

I finished buttoning up my uniform and headed out of his room, not wanting others to see us together. I checked the hall, seeing no one I left Allen's room.

"Kanda?" A voice asked behind me.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned around to find Lenalee standing behind me with her head cocked to the side.

"What are you doing in Allen's room?" Lenalee smiled slyly.

"I wasn't in Allen's room."

Lenalee raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Mind your own business." I grumbled glaring at her. I stalked off hoping she would tell no one. But I know that she's going would slip in front of Lavi, and once Lavi finds out all of the Order will find out.

I huffed. This is going to be a long day.


	10. Chapter 10

Komui and the other science department were baffled by Allen's overnight recovery. The next day they ran multiple tests, but found nothing out of the ordinary. It amused Allen to see the scientists so confused and lost. The restriction that Allen couldn't leave his room was lifted, after seeing Allen's increase in health.

Allen continued his day as he always did; eating in the cafeteria, training with Kanda, studying and reading in the library with Lavi, and playing poker against the Finders. No matter what he did or how many times he tried he couldn't stop thinking about the sweet, spicy crimson fluid known as blood. He wanted blood… Kanda's blood to be exact. He wanted nothing more than to suck every last drop from the young samurai. He craved it over everything and anything. Allen's throat was constantly parched with thirst, no matter how much animal blood Allen drank throughout the day.

####

The next day, Allen walked from the library where he had been studying vampire folklore with Lavi. He walked down the hall to his room and stopped on his way, at Kanda's room. He looked down the hall to see if he was followed, before slipping a folded sheet of paper under the door.

####

Kanda was meditating on the floor when he heard the faint sound of something sliding across the floor. He looked up to see a folded up white sheet of paper. He stood up and walked over and picked up the paper; which he read:

I'll come to your room at midnight.

Kanda smirked.


	11. Chapter 11

After a dinner of unsatisfying rabbit blood and various other things, Allen grabbed a change of clothes from his room and walked to the showers. He walked in and turned the hot water on. He stripped down and stepped into the warm, relaxing water. Even when the water tried to comfort him with its soothing effect, Allen's throat still screamed with dehydration which animal blood could never completely quench.

My poor Allen…

Allen looked around the room through the steam from the water looking for the source of the voice.

You haven't forgotten about me yet… Have you Allen?

"The Fourteenth?"

Who else?

"What do you want?" Allen snapped at the Fourteenth.

Nothing, I was just making sure my precious host was okay.

"I'm fine." Allen answered as he washed his white hair.

Not as far as I can tell.

"I'll say it again… I'm fine." Allen insisted, washing out the shampoo in his hair.

I still think differently, but as long as your still living I'm fine. But I'm rather surprised in your sudden change in teams.

"Shut up!" Allen yelled his cheeks blushing red, the soap slipped from his fingers falling to the floor.

I'm not against you, do what you want, this is your body. I'm just saying, I would probably picked that Lavi boy over that girly teen.

"His name's Kanda." Allen growled.

Calm down. I have to ask… who's the bottom?

Allen's face reddened. "No one. But since you asked, it's him."

Yeah right. The voice laughed. Quit lying to me, you are the bottom in that relationship. I mean no offense; I just wanted to mess with you a bit.

"How about we quit this awkward conversation?" Allen suggested.

I have one more question… are you going to do it again tonight?

"What?" Allen blushed again.

I meant drink from him. I swear… get your mind out of the gutters every now and then.

"Can you shut up now?" Allen begged.

Fine, I'll find something to distract my time tonight. But please promise me to not talk to me while you and Kanda… you know. I want no part of that.

"Thanks." Allen grumbled, turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. Allen towel dried and changed clothes. "I'll keep that in mind." Allen smirked drying his white hair.


	12. Chapter 12

Kanda lay on his bed, no sleep came to him as he waited in the darkness of his room. He looked over at his bedside clock.

11:55

Kanda sighed. He was so impatient. All he wanted to do was to hold and love the young, white haired vampire. But Allen was British, meaning he was punctual, he would have to wait another five minutes till he could hold his lover in his arms.

####

The five minutes seemed like h*** to Kanda.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Finally! Kanda jumped off his bed and walked over to the door and unlocked it. He opened it to find Allen. "Come in."

Allen walked in and sat on Kanda's bed.

Kanda closed the door and locked the door, he then turned to Allen.

"What first?" Allen asked removing his shirt.

"I don't care." Kanda shrugged. "As long as I get to have a little fun with you when we're done,"

"Of course." Allen smiled showing his sharp fangs.

Kanda started unbuttoning his shirt.

"I can't believe you're thirsty already. It hasn't even been two days."

"I think it's my innocence. You know how it affects how much food I eat…"

"You think it now affects your thirst?" Kanda cut Allen off.

"I do."

Kanda shrugged, "That's believable." Kanda sat next to Allen on the bed. He pulled back his long, black hair, exposing his pale supple neck. "Just don't get messy. I don't want to clean up any mess."

"I promise." Allen traced the blue veins in Kanda's neck with his finger, looking for the one he wanted. Allen's fingers stopped and he licked at the spot he choose, softening the area.

Kanda watched Allen out of the corner of his eye. Kanda never noticed, but by the way Allen was licking the skin, he could tell the teen had grace and precision, along with great self control he was amazed by how well Allen wielded his composure.

Allen pulled Kanda into a hug. "Please." He begged. "I don't want you to see me like this."

Kanda smiled a sad smile. "I love you. I don't care what you have become or will become. I loved you before you changed and I still and always will love you. I just never admitted my feelings to you. But now it feels like I'm making it up when I offer myself to you like this."

Allen laughed. "I think that is the longest thing I ever heard you say."

"Just bite me already. I don't wanna make out with a guy who is dying of dehydration."

"Give me some time, I can't do it if you know its coming." Allen licked the spot on Kanda's shoulder. "Just relax. It will hurt less if you do."

Kanda relaxed in his lover's arms and stroked Allen's beautiful white hair as Allen licked.

A sharp pain signaled the vampire had bit him. Kanda felt all the strength flow from his veins and leave his body.

Allen lapped hungrily at the red liquid. He loved it! It was so warm and comforting as it slid down his throat, and the flavor a sweet spice filled his taste buds. He loved how it quenched his thirst compared to the uselessness of animal blood.

"Allen… I need a break." Kanda wheezed.

Upon hearing his lover speak, Allen pulled back. "Are you okay?" Allen asked concerned for Kanda.

"I'm fine. I'll be ready to go in a second." Kanda looked his lover in the eyes, which were glowing red.

Over the past day or so, Allen had developed the trait that anytime he drank blood his eye color shifted to a glowing red color.

Kanda traced Allen's eyebrow and followed down to his blood covered lips. Kanda kissed the vampire's lips and licked his blood off. Kanda tasted his own blood, "I don't get why vampires like blood so much. It tastes like salty liquid metal to me."

Allen smiled a small smile. "It's a whole different taste for us."

"What does blood taste like to you then?" Kanda asked while he waited for his blood to replenish itself.

"It depends on what I'm drinking from But everything has its own taste or quality as far as I've discovered."

"What do you mean?"

"It's hard to explain… ummm…" Allen thought for a second. "I know this sounds gross… but take, as an example, the two rabbits I drank from today. Neither one tasted like the other, but they had similar qualities to the taste. Animal blood is plain, it has no flavor; but human blood does. Animals have different qualities and textures to their blood. Like the first rabbit, he had no blood flavor his blood had a soft, light feeling to it. The second rabbit also had no flavor and, instead of soft, he had a thick and syrupy texture. Did I explain that okay?"

"Yeah." Kanda nodded a tad bit confused, but knowing Allen was trying his hardest to explain. "So what do I taste like?"

Allen's cheeks reddened. "Ummm… well… I guess… ummm… It's very…"

Kanda chuckled a bit. "Just tell me. I won't think less of you."

"You're very spicy, yet you have a sweet calming quality to your blood."

"Which means…?" Kanda raised his brow with a smart smirk.

Allen blushed. "It means… you taste good."

"That's interesting."

"That you taste good?"

"No."

Allen looked at the black haired teen confused. "What?"

"That I'm sweet."

Allen laughed. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Kanda pulled his hair back and tilted his head, exposing his neck.

Allen bit down reopening the healed bite wounds. He continued to gulp down blood until he was satisfied.

"Finished?" Kanda satisfied.

"Yeah." Allen nodded and licked the blood off his fangs and lips.

Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen and pulled Allen over him as the two fell down onto the bed. "It's my turn." The two kissed furiously as they clung to each other.

One of Allen's fangs scratched Kanda's lips, Allen pushed away. "I'm sorry… I need to be more careful."

Kanda smirked. "Actually… I think I've found a new way to seduce you." Kanda dug his teeth further into his lips, blooding them up, he then kissed Allen.

Allen's eyes glowed blood red as he kissed his lover and licked the blood flowing from the cut. "I admit, I'm turned on."

The two smiled at each other and continued to kiss the other.


	13. Chapter 13

A week later…

As the time passed, Allen became accustomed to his new lifestyle. He didn't mind drinking blood or having fangs. But what truelly bothered him was everyone else. Everybody became wary of Allen, and even though they didn't say it, he knew that they were scared of him.

"Hey do you see him?" A Finder pointed to Allen, not knowing Allen could hear every word he spoke. "Not only is he a cursed Freak, but I heard he just became a blood sucker."

The Finder's friend laughed, "Dude, Everyone knows that! I just can't believe that they let someone like that remain as an exorcist of the Black Order."

"Heck, I can't believe that they let him roam free. He should be somewhere, safely contained, like a holding cell."

The two Finders laughed.

"I wonder what's his favorite A, O, or AB?"

The two burst out laughing, almost on the verge of tears.

Allen, who was sitting at a cafeteria table beside the two Finders stood up and walked out of the cafeteria, wiping away an angry tear.

"Awww. The little vampire left crying. How sad." The one Finder jeered.

"Dude? Do you think he heard us?" The other Finder panicked.

"What? Of course not! And if he did, who cares?" The Finder shrugged.

A hand smacked the table causing the two finders to jump out of their seats.

"I care!" Kanda growled, almost making the Finders wet themselves.

"Kanda…" The two squeaked in unison.

"I'm going to make this short…" Kanda glared at the two Finders. "If you so even think about mocking him again, I swear I will slit both of your throats and anyone else who is in on your little cowardice too. You two got that?"

The two nodded eyes wide in fear.

"Get out of my sight." Kanda ordered.

"Yes Sir." The Finders scrambled to get out of the cafeteria, tripping over each other in their haste.

"Che." Kanda sighed and walked out of the cafeteria to the staircase to the Exorcist's room.

####

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Allen, who was curled up into the fetal position on his bed, wiped his tears away and stood up. He was rather disheveled in appearance, his hair hung in a mop style, his bow tie wasn't correctly tied, his white shirt was wrinkled, and he didn't even bother with his vest. He didn't care that he looked like a wreck, he was just depressed. Even since he was little he hated being different and now that he finally found a place where he was considered normal and excepted, everything falls apart. Allen opened the door and was shocked to find Kanda standing there. "Oh… hey Kanda." Allen sniffed, clearing up his voice, and tried to hide his tear stained eyes; the last thing he wanted was to get Kanda involved.

Kanda stepped into Allen's room and closed the door behind him. He took Allen's hand and lead him to the bed. He then laid down and pulled Allen down with him.

Allen laid on Kanda's chest. The two laid there a moment locked in each other's hold.

"Kanda…" Allen began.

"Shh!" Kanda cut Allen off and soothingly stroked Allen's hair. "You've had it ruff all these years…"

Kanda felt Allen nod on his chest.

"You deserve a time to cry."

"Crying never solved anything." Allen countered.

"Yes, but I heard it makes people feel better; I wouldn't know, I never cry."

Allen smirked and hiccupped a laugh.

"Let your tears represent your pain and let it… them … go."

A tear slipped down Allen's cheek.

"Good." Kanda coaxed, voice as soothe as silk as more tears fell.

Allen buried his face in Kanda's shirt.

These tears are your pain in a tangible form. I'm the one responsible for all your pain and suffering, thus… I will take these tears and carry them in my memories… forever.


	14. Chapter 14

Allen grabbed his breakfast tray and sat in his, now usual spot, across from Kanda at the empty table. He felt safe under Kanda's watch. Nobody messed with him or tried to verbally abuse him when Kanda was around. They never talked much; they just ate their meal and then went to training, it was like that every day. But today Lenalee ran up to them.

"What's wrong Lenalee?" Allen asked as she approached the two.

"Komui needs to see you two in his office." Lenalee smiled and ran off, most likely in search of other exorcists to tell them to report to Komui for assignments.

The two finished their breakfast and walked to Komui's office to find Lavi, Miranda, Krory, and Lenalee already waiting for them.

"Welcome Allen and Kanda, come in and let's get this mission briefing over with so you guys can be on your way." Komui smiled and passed out black folders with the rose cross emblem on the front.

"What's this all about Komui?" Kanda asked bluntly as he took the folder Komui offered him.

"Over the past 24 hours, two sets of finders have called in reporting that they might have located innocence. So, I will be sending a team to each location, two teams in total. One team consisting of Lavi, Miranda, and Allen and the other having Krory, Kanda, and my sweet Lenalee. Details of your mission is in the debriefing folder, any questions?" Komui looked around the room, after seeing no hands; he announced that everyone could go on with their business.

Everyone walked out of Komui's office, but Allen remained behind.

"What's wrong Allen?" Komui asked when he noticed the white haired vampire standing alone in the middle of his office.

"Will my… condition… hinder anything?"

"Of course not."

"What of my thirst?"

"If that's what you're afraid of, fear not." Komui reached under his desk and pulled out a little brown paper packet, no bigger than a sugar packet you could find in the cafeteria.

"What's that?" Allen asked seeing the little packet.

"Dehydrated blood."

"What?" Allen looked at the packet confused.

"Let me explain, show you would be a better way I guess." Komui ran out of the room and grabbed a cup and filled in with water from the bathroom sink. "You first get a cup of water."

Allen nodded.

"Then open the packet." Komui ripped the paper packet open, just as if it was a sugar packet for his coffee. "You then pour the contents into the cup."

Allen watched as an orange-brown powdery substance slide into the cup, immediately the cup was died red as the substance mixed with the water.

"After all the contents of the packet are in, take a spoon or something and stir it, until everything in evenly mixed." Komui instructed as he followed his own directions, taking a spoon and mixing the concoction. "The final step is to drink it." Komui gave the drink to Allen.

Allen looked at it and it really did look like blood, it even smelled like blood, human blood.

"Take a sip." Komui urged.

Allen did as he was told. He cautiously took a tiny sip of the blood, and found that it tasted… good.

"Like it?" Komui asked.

"Yeah. We've collected blood that was about to expire from blood banks and used them to make the dehydrated packets. The packets are the easiest way to keep blood as we've found out. They do not require to be refrigerated or to be kept out of heat; the only thing you have to do is to keep the packets from getting wet."

"That sounds easy enough." Allen nodded. "How many of those do you have?"

Komui reached under his desk and pulled out a box of the packets, the box was huge, almost as big as Allen was. "I think this is enough to even quench your innocence's thirst." Komui smirked.

"Okay I have one final question…"

"What is it?" Komui asked.

"Do you have everything under your desk?"

"No."

"Then what do you not have?" Allen asked.

"Coffee." As he walked over to his book shelf and pulled out a cup of it, that was hidden behind a book.


	15. Chapter 15

Allen's POV

I walked out of Komui's office to see Kanda leaning against the closest wall and looking menacing. I laughed seeing him like that and walked over to him.

Kanda's POV

No! We couldn't be separated! What if Allen became thirsty? He had no one else beside me…, and I had no one else beside him. I couldn't lose him. I heard a small laugh and turned to see the exorcist vampire.

"Are you worried about me?" Allen laughed and smiled, walking over to me.

"Tch, as if Walker." I smirked; together we walked back to our rooms.

####

Everyone packed up their things and headed to the boarding stations.

Komui stood on a platform, holding new black folders, alongside him was Bookman. "Everyone listen up! Due to Bookman coming, I had to reorganize the groups a little. Group one now consists of…"

Kanda crossed his fingers, hoping he would be the one switched.

"Group one is Kanda…,"

Kanda kept his fingers crossed.

"Lenalee, Lavi, and bookman." Komui announced.

Kanda's shoulders dropped and he sighed. Well, d***!

"Group two is Allen, Krory, and Miranda. If I moved you into a different group, please come forward and accept your new mission briefs.

Krory, Lavi, and Bookman stepped forward and took the folders.

Komui smiled, "Alright everyone good luck and come back safetly, okay? Group one boards the passenger boat, group two you board the train. Farewell!" Komui walked back to the Order.

Everyone split up and boarded each vessel.

####

Allen boarded the train and sat in the first class cabin along with Miranda and Krory.

####

Kanda walked onto the boat and walked to the rooms that the Order had reserved for them. There were two rooms; one for Lenalee and the other for himself, Lavi, and Bookman. Kanda picked the bed in the far corner, away from the door and porthole window, and sat down on it.

"This sure is a nice room. It's so big. Oh! I call the middle bed!" Lavi ranted and jumped onto the bed next to Kanda's.

Kanda sighed; this was defiantly going to be a long trip.


	16. Chapter 16

Allen wanted this whole mission to be over with. He couldn't stop thinking of him, Kanda, his dark samurai.

Miranda turned to Allen, who was looking out the window, "Are you okay?"

"What? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine." Allen said as he snapped back to reality.

"Are you sure? You seem distracted."

"I'm fine." Allen insisted.

"Okay…" Miranda said, dropping the subject.

Allen sighed and sat back. He was so thirsty! He drank from Kanda before he left, but it was barely holding him over. He would've drunk a blood packet, but he didn't want to drink in front of Miranda and Krory.

Hours of awkward silence passed. Allen stood up. "I'm going to the dining car." All he wanted to do was get out of there; he could tell that he was the one causing the depressing atmosphere. He walked to the dining car and sat down at a table and ordered a glass of water.

A waitress walked over and handed him a glass of water with a smile.

He gave her a small smile back, careful not to show his fangs. "Thank you."

The waitress nodded and left him to himself.

Allen pulled out a blood packet from his cloak and added the contents to the glass. The water turned red as he mixed it. He drank the blood; it felt amazing against his parched throat.

He left a tip for the waitress and walked back to the cab where the rest of his team was staying when an announcement over the intercom announced that they were arriving at the Exorcist's destination.

The train pulled into the station and they grabbed their stuff before exiting the train. They walked down the streets, heading for their hotel.

####

They had patrolled the city all day, but Allen and his team never found any sign of akuma.

At nightfall the rest of Allen's team retired, but Allen stayed out He didn't like being with them. They treated him so differently now, and he hated it.

He paused midstep when his eye activated.

"Well hello boy." Allen turned to see Tyki with a legion of akuma.


	17. Chapter 17

"Tyki." Allen growled as he turned to face the Noah.

"It's been a while Shounen." Tyki smirked.

"What do you want?" Allen said backing away slowly.

"I hear that you've become somewhat of a nuisance within the Order." Tyki informed, acting uninterested. "I wanted to see what for."

"That's none of your business!" Allen yelled.

"So it is true."

Allen glared. "You know nothing about me."

"Oh contraire… I know everything about you shounen." Tyki smirked. "I know about the Fourteenth, you becoming a bloodsucking vampire, the Order and your friends not trusting you, and your lover. Oh… What was the Japanese swordsman's name?"

Allen's eyes widened.

"Allen Walker, you can fight if you want. But we will win; you will be coming home with me tonight." Tyki assured him.

"I think not."

With Allen's response, Tyki released the akuma to attack Allen.

####

By midnight, Miranda and Krory began to worry. Allen had been gone for a while and hasn't returned. They searched the city till morning finding no signs of the exorcist. They didn't know what to do. Where would Allen go, they asked themselves.

####

All Allen remembered was fighting the Akuma then suddenly blacking out. He woke to find himself tied to a bed; He tried to activate his arm, but noticed spell seals covering it. He panicked and looked around, for an escape.

"Give up Shounen."

Allen turned, startled by the voice.

"This is your new home." Tyki said and sat down on the bed.

"What are you going to do to me?!" Allen demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tyki smirked and stroked Allen's leg, working his way up Allen's thigh. "The Earl wants me to take care of you. As long as you are properly fed and uninjured, he doesn't care what I do with you."

Allen pulled away from Tyki, scared. On instinct, he bared his fangs.

Tyki's lip curled in a smile. "Don't even consider trying to turn me, remember not only am I a Noah and your venom couldn't hurt me anyway, but your fangs would just pass right through me. You're not a threat. Even your arm in properly sealed, but it wasn't much of a big threat to begin with." Tyki crawled on top of Allen. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle. I know you're not a virgin anymore, that stupid swordsman got to you first. But he has not skill, no technique." Tyki nipped at Allen's ear, making the teen blush, "You will find out why I am called the Noah of pleasure."


	18. Chapter 18

"As of the past 48 hours, Exorcist Allen Walker has disappeared." A golem announced to Lavi's group.

Kanda heard the message and got up; he needed to find Allen, and fast. He knew the destination of where he was last seen. He looked at the clock on the hotel wall; if he ran he could catch the last boat. Kanda grabbed Mugen and ran out.

"Hey! Wait Yu! What's wrong?" Lavi tried to follow, but Kanda was too fast, he had ran out the door before Lavi could react.

####

Allen covered his naked body with the bed's sheets, trying to hide his nudity and the dark marks covering his body. Allen wanted to cry, he had been raped, yet it felt so good. He felt disgusted with himself because in the end, he wanted more. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

Tyki entered the room dressed in his normal attire, smoking. "What's wrong, my partner?" He asked and blew a puff of smoke in Allen's face.

Allen coughed and looked away.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have stopped ravaging your little body. Your sensitive, you need constant nurturing." Tyki kissed Allen. "I'm sorry. I'll treat you as good as our last time. How about that?"

Allen's eyes watered when a tongue slipped into his mouth. He hated this! Then why was he loving it so much?

"Allen Walker, you are all mine."


	19. Chapter 19

Kanda had been tracking Allen for a week; he still had yet to find his Moyashi. It angered him, he knew who took him, yet Kanda had no clue where to start searching. A golem crackled to life. "Kanda! We have new information on the location of one of the Noah…"

####

Allen didn't know what was happening anymore, he didn't know how long he had stayed there. He just remembered the numerous rounds of sex that had consumed his life in the time he was held captive. He opened his eyes, having just woke from a nap, to see Tyki holding a woman.

Tyki smirked and laid the woman, in bed, next to Allen.

"What are you…?" Allen asked weak, starving and thirsty from a week without human blood. Tyki had given squirrels for Allen to feed on, but they came at a price… Allen's body.

Tyki smirked. "Easy Shounen, I am just making sure you don't die. There is no price for this, this is on me."

Allen knew he couldn't drink from her, he might kill her.

The woman caressed Allen's cheek, she was a prostitute. "He looks thin."

"Don't worry. That won't be a problem soon." Tyki smiled at her and ran his hand through her chest. "Sorry, but I can't afford to leave a mess." He used a teaze to destroy her trachea.

Allen's eyes widened. "What the hell did you do?" He asked and held the woman, who couldn't even breathe.

"It's simple." Tyki smirked. "I gave you a chance. Either drink from the woman, who is already going to die if you don't drink anyway, or don't drink and waste away as you watch a perfectly good meal go to waste."

Allen glared at Tyki.

"So which do you choose?" Tyki smirked.

"Shut up!" Allen yelled and held the woman close, she didn't deserve to die. Allen's eyes teared up as he held her, he didn't know what to do, he wasn't a doctor. "I'm sorry," He whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry." He let his tears flow into her hair as he buried his face into it.

"You might want to eat. Fresh blood probably tastes better. And she already can't breathe, she won't last much longer. Don't waste it."

She looked at Allen scared.

"Please forgive me." He whispered to her as his eyes turned red. He licked her heavily perfumed neck and bite down, needing the crimson liquid she held. Allen gulped mouthfuls of blood, trying to get his fill. He felt horrible to do this to her. But he couldn't stop himself. He didn't even care, when he felt her go slack in his arms, all he wanted was her blood, the rich, syrupy substance. He finished drinking and looked at her frightened.

"The poor thing, you drained her empty." Tyki smirked and picked the body up. "So Allen Walker, how does it feel to consume your first victim?"


	20. Chapter 20

Komui looked at his files. "Kanda, I have no idea where young Allen Walker could be. But we have reports of prostitutes being kidnapped and mysteriously killed. We believe it is a vampire, since their bodies were found drained of blood and with two puncture wounds on their necks."

"Do you believe it is the Moyashi?"

Komui nodded. "Unfortunately… yes. He is being held captive somewhere, but what gets me is why is he drinking? I don't see him to kill someone just because he is thirsty, even if he is about to die, I don't think he would kill anyone. It is either that, or being a vampire makes him drawn to blood, he probably can't resist."

Kanda nodded.

"They need him, though I don't know what for. The reports of the missing prostitutes are coming from the London. Go there and put a stop to it."

Kanda stood up and nodded. "Yes sir." He walked out and closed the door behind him.

####

Allen didn't know how many he killed. He couldn't do this anymore, he wanted to die. But his vampire instincts wouldn't let him die, it demanded blood. So every time Tyki brought in a new prostitute, he couldn't help but devour her. He was scared, he was turning into something that he wasn't and he needed help. He couldn't think anymore, all he wanted and all he thought about was blood. He wanted it, needed it, and craved it.

Tyki walked in smiling, escorting a girl whose face was covered by a black veil. "I brought desert."

The girl walked over staggering in heels. For a second Allen wondered if the girl was drunk. She sat down and ran her fingers through Allen's white hair.

She smelled familiar, but he couldn't place her scent. She didn't look like the other girls. She was covered in a thick black jacket; the other girls wore skimpy clothing and showed skin, but she was almost completely covered. All Allen could see was her neck and the vein beneath the skin, pulsing rythmatically with her heart beat. He wanted her, just a taste, not enough to kill her. Her hair was an odd color it was black, but yet it was blue, and it was so long. She moved closer to him and Allen finally noticed her scent, his eyes widened with disbelief. She smelled like lotus flowers.


	21. Chapter 21

Allen looked at the prostitute startled. "No way." He whispered to himself in disbelief.

The woman leaned in, trying to look like she was whispering naughty words to Allen. "Stay down." She instructed and pushed Allen down quickly. She jumped up and drew a sword from under her coat. The woman ripped the veil off to reveal to Tyki who it really was.

Kanda slashed at Tyki driving him back. Kanda returned and picked up Allen and slung him over his shoulder before breaking and jumping out of the third story window. Kanda landed and ran, carrying Allen.

For some reason, Tyki didn't' pursue them, he just watched as Kanda made off with Allen. He smirked and retreated back inside.

####

Kanda carried Allen deep into the woods. He laid Allen down gently.

Allen looked sickly; he was pale and had dark bags under his eyes.

Kanda remembered the time Allen had first became a vampire. He looked just like this, he needed human blood. Kanda slit his wrist with Mugen and offered it to Allen.

Allen's eyes turned blood red as he looked at Kanda's bleeding wrist. Allen weakly grabbed his arm and drank mouthfuls of blood, trying to satisfy his thirst.

"Allen, you need to slow down."

Allen's eyes changed from red to red and catlike, he slammed Kanda against a tree and bit into his arm a little higher to drink as much as he could, he wanted blood, and he was going to get what he wanted, every last drop.

Kanda was shocked; Allen, his Moyashi, was trying to drain him, to kill him. "Sorry Allen, you aren't yourself right now though." Kanda balled his fist and punched Allen in the face.

Allen stumbled back. It hurt, but it was nothing too bad. He hissed, mad.

Kanda was dizzy, Allen drank too much. He was weak now; his punch should've at least knocked Allen out.

Allen growled and hissed, baring his fangs at Kanda.

"Allen, it's me, Kanda. Just try to remember. This isn't you doing this right now."

Allen hissed and lunged at Kanda.

Kanda unsheathed Mugen and quickly ran it through Allen.

Allen spit up blood, and his eyes changed from red and catlike to red to silver. Kanda pulled Mugen out of Allen and dropped it so he could catch Allen as he fell to the ground off the blade. Allen spat up more blood and looked up at Kanda with weak, tear filled eyes. "I am so sorry." He whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"It's okay. You are somewhat immortal now." Kanda said, trying to let his love know that he wasn't going to die. "The only way to kill you is a wooden stake or decapitation; a stab wound won't kill you. You are just going to rest, okay?" Kanda held Allen's head and gently stroked his head. "You will be fine, your wound just needs to heal, so take a nap. I will see you when you wake, I promise."

Allen nodded and slowly closed his eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

Allen woke up to find himself in a white prisoner garb, with his left arm seal bound, and his feet in shackles. His free right hand gently felt where Kanda had ran him through, there was nothing more than a little scar.

Komui walked in with a tray and smiled. "It is good to see you up Allen."

"Komui? What am I doing here?"

"Relax Allen, you are still healing."

"I am already healed. Where is Kanda?"

"Allen, Kanda is meditating right now. I will have Lenalee go fetch him, okay? But first I need to run a few tests on you."

"Tests?"

The metal door opened. Louvelier came in with a few crows in tow. "Yes Walker, some tests."

Allen looked up at Komui with wide scared eyes. "What is this about?"

"This is about 5 dead prostitutes that we still haven't found the killer for."

Allen's breathe hitched in his throat.

"Allen Walker, you are being accused of 5 counts of murder."

####

Kanda relaxed as he meditated, he had Allen back, that is all that mattered.

Lenalee ran in and threw the door open. "Kanda, Allen is in trouble."

"What?" Kanda asked, surprised. "What's wrong?"

"Just come with me." Lenalee grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

####

Kanda and Lenalee ran in as Komui held a vial to Allen. The two were too far to hear as Komui spoke to Allen.

"What did he say?" Kanda asked Lenalee.

"Komui was giving him instructions, he wants to take some of Allen's venom so he can run it through a processor and make sure that it was 100% Allen who killed those women."

Kanda watched as Komui slid the vial into Allen's mouth and had him bite through some type of film like a handler trying to collect venom from a poisonous snake. The vial slowly filled with a clear liquid substance.

Komui took the vial and walked out, he hand tests to run.

Louvelier and some of the crows followed Komui, but two stayed behind to watch the vampire.

Kanda walked up and sat in front of Allen.

Allen looked away, he couldn't look at Kanda. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"I can't control it."

"Allen, we can make it through this."

Allen shook his head. "I lose control. I can't stop thinking about blood, I almost killed you!" Allen had tears in his eyes. "I can't live like this; I want them to kill me. Please, I want to die." Allen hung his head and cried. "I killed all those girls."

"It wasn't you."

"Yes it was. I'm a monster."

"No it," Kanda was cut short when Louvelier walked in and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, you need to leave."

Kanda looked and Allen and stood, "You will be fine." He promised.

Allen's eyes reflected fear and begged for Kanda not to go.

Kanda was escorted out by crows.


	23. Chapter 23

Kanda stormed down to Komui's office first thing in the morning. He slammed open a door and caught Komui off guard. "What the hell did they do to Allen?"

"Nothing bad, he should be released as soon as they find a keeper for him."

"A keeper?" Kanda asked.

"Yep. I figured I might as well ask you since I have a feeling that you had been secretly supplying Allen with human blood."

Kanda was quiet. "I made sure that he had enough so that he was healthy."

Komui nodded. "As we speak, Allen is being subjected to a little spell, courtesy of the Crows."

"What spell?"

"It's to keep him from drinking other people's blood. The only blood he will be able to drink will be from his keeper. All other blood will be somewhat poisonous to him, like drinking battery acid."

"But what if something happens to me?"

"Well, Allen would die too."

Kanda looked at Komui. "What happens if Allen dies/"

"Nothing, the spell will just fade away."

"That's not fair."

"Kanda, you are dealing with a vampire, it is everything but fair." Komui said. "Do you wish to be Allen's keeper?"

Kanda nodded.

"Then come with me."

####

Komui escorted Kanda to Allen's cell where crows were still casting their spell on Allen.

Allen was unconscious as they finished their spells.

"Kanda has agreed." Komui informed an overseeing crow.

The crow escorted Kanda over to where Allen lay and had him kneel beside him. "Lay your hand over Allen's heart."

Kanda did as he was told.

The Crows chanted incantations, a design appeared on Kanda's hand.

"What the…?"

The symbol was odd, like a flower, but with daggers pointing inward.

"The spell is complete."

Kanda watched as Allen's eyes slowly opened and he looked around. "What's going on?"

"Feel better?"

"I'm a little dizzy."

"Take your time."

I will let you explain to Allen the effects of the spell Kanda, have a nice day." Komui walked the crows out, leaving Allen confused.

Kanda sighed and knew what he had to do, the explaining began very slowly.


	24. Chapter 24

Komui's one was that Allen was never allowed out of Kanda's sight. He moved Allen and Kanda into a new room; it was much bigger with two full beds.

Kanda and Allen didn't mind, it took them a while to get use to their life.

Since Tyki's damaging week with Allen, Allen not only was use to drinking so much human blood but he was also scared. His body had been damaged. He couldn't drink animal blood anymore; it did nothing for him anymore. It was like water, it didn't even help quench his thirst.

Kanda fed Allen every day, letting Allen drink from him. Kanda didn't mind, as long as Allen was healthy and not starving.

Allen followed Kanda everywhere, like a puppy.

It took some getting used to, but the two liked it.

Unbeknownst to Komui, the two made some reorganizing in their room. They slid their beds together to make a nice bed. Allen was always different after his time with Tyki, but when they were in bed, for that instant, Kanda made Allen forget about it. His mind was completely on Kanda and his body. That was how they were.

####

Kanda walked into the room, leading Allen.

Allen closed the door and sighed.

Kanda walked over to Allen and cupped his cheek and kissed his little vampire. "Hungry?"

"Yeah." Allen said quickly.

Kanda chuckled. "You sound like I don't feed you enough."

"I'm always hungry." Allen smirked, licking Kanda's neck.

"Let me sit down first. I get dizzy when you drink." Kanda walked over and sat on their bed.

Allen sat beside Kanda and pushed the Japanese man's hair back, licking the neck. Allen bit into Kanda's neck, drinking his fill.

Kanda held Allen, letting Allen drink.

The vampire got his fill and kissed Kanda. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kanda smiled softly and held Allen, kissing his neck.

Allen smiled and tilted his head back so Kanda can kiss his neck.

They kissed and fell onto the bed.

Kanda smirked. "Is it okay?"

"I want you too."

Kanda kissed Allen and gently stripped him down so he could make love to his lover.


	25. Chapter 25

Epilogue

Allen sat with Kanda, holding his hand.

Kanda's hair had long turned white and gotten thin and brittle. Kanda was a wrinkly old man now, he was 92. He lay in his hospital bed and coughed.

Allen's thumb gently massaged the back of Kanda's hand, feeling his spider veins under the skin. Even though Allen was 90, he didn't look a day over 16.

Kanda coughed and Allen consoled him.

The doctor said that Kanda probably wouldn't make it to tomorrow.

Allen kissed Kanda's wrinkled, frail hand.

"I love you." Kanda coughed, even his voice was frail. "Are you thirsty?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Allen, you haven't had any in a long time, you'll die."

"I am going to die when you do, why should I rush it? I don't want to hurt you." Allen cupped Kanda's cheek. "I love you too."

Kanda coughed. "You are still so beautiful." He raised his hand up and cupped Allen's cheek, rubbing his thumb along Allen's scar."

Allen held Kanda's hand to his face. "You are handsome too."

"Yeah right. I'm an old decrepit man and you still have the body of a youthful, strong teenager."

Allen smiled softly.

Kanda coughed.

"Need some water?"

"Yes, please."

Allen walked into the bathroom to fill a glass for Kanda. Allen gave him his glass. "Better?"

Kanda drank some and nodded. "Yes." He handed the cup back.

Allen took the wanted and kissed his love's cheek. "Get some rest okay? The doctor says that the best medicine for you is to sleep."

"I know that." Kanda grumbled and got situated in his bed for some sleep.

Allen waited until Kanda was asleep. Allen walked into the bathroom to dump the leftover water in the sink. Allen dropped the glass and it shattered on the tiled floor, water spilling everywhere. Allen fell to his knees, clutching his heart. Allen looked to see Kanda's heart monitor flat line. "Kan-da." Allen whispered, a tear fell down his cheek. He fell to the floor. "I love you." Allen closed his eyes and fell into unconsciousness and then into death.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and written years ago


End file.
